Gobber and Hiccup's Relationship
Hiccup and Gobber's Relationship is different from other mentor/student relationships, as Gobber is like a second father for Hiccup. Even though sometimes Hiccup tends to know everything about inventing or politics, Gobber proves him wrong and teaches him something new. ''How to Train Your Dragon Shown on the first movie, Gobber was more of a second parent/father to Hiccup. Whenever his father wasn't around, Gobber would take his place and care for the child, no matter how much Hiccup couldn't fit in with the other Vikings. Hiccup stated that he has been Gobber's apprentice since he was little, so we assume that Gobber and Hiccup formed a really strong relationship over all those years. Although, in some parts of the movie, Gobber is shown to embarrass Hiccup in some ways but only because he thought it would help him learn and make him realize what he was doing wrong. Gobber even made Hiccup a new tail fin for Toothless after the first one that Hiccup made had burned down, and as stated by Hiccup, it was thanks to Gobber that he knows what he knows now, especially about creating inventions, being his apprentice all his life. Shorts Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon A lot of improvements on both Hiccup and Gobber were shown in this short film. Hiccup is shown to care for him the most; it is even Hiccup who decided to go with Gobber to find the legendary Boneknapper, even though Hiccup didn't believe Gobber's crazy tales about the dragon. Gift of the Night Fury Dawn of the Dragon Racers How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Dragons: Riders of Berk After the end of the war with dragons, Gobber finds himself at a loss of what to do, in "Viking for Hire". Until now, his primary purpose was to forge weapons for the villagers, which were primarily used against dragons. Gobber tries to repurpose the weapons to no avail. Hiccup feels bad, indirectly being the cause of Gobber's lost purpose. In the episode, he tries many tactics to make the Blacksmith feel needed. Ultimately, Hiccup failed, but instead, Hookfang's bad tooth led Gobber to become the village's dragon dentist. Gobber, as he frequently does, offers advice to Hiccup about his father when they are at odds again in "How to Pick Your Dragon". Hiccup feels Stoick does not listen to him, and Gobber says that it's a father's job ''not to listen to his son. Rather he pretends not to hear. ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 The relationship between Hiccup and Gobber isn't that different from the first movie. Gobber is like a friend and father to Hiccup, especially when Stoick died. Hiccup is comfortable being around him and Gobber treats Hiccup like his son as well. Gobber also trusts Hiccup and his skills as being a leader. Like everybody else, he didn't hesitate to follow Hiccup's commands when he said that "they were going back" to avenge Stoick and free Berk from Drago Bludvist and his alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Games Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' In this game, Hiccup introduces Gobber to the main character, Scribbler. Though the two have a paternal type relationship, Gobber does get annoyed with his student from time to time. He finds that Hiccup flies off too often when he should stay on Berk managing his chiefdom. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise)